1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a windmill in combination with a torch support, and more particularly to a torch support having a windmill mounted in a mediate portion of the support so that the torch support is able to present entertainment and ornamental effect to the environment.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional torch support is only a column to support thereon a torch. No matter the torch is an electrical torch or a torch with flames, the column is just a column. When this kind of conventional torch support is provided on a fence or around a compound, only can the flames bring a little diversity to the environment. That is, the conventional torch support is dull and boring.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved torch support to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned problems.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an improved torch support. The torch support can not only support a torch thereon, but also have a windmill mounted at a mediate portion of the torch support such that the movement of the blades of the windmill is able to bring entertainment effect to the environment.
In order to accomplish the foregoing objective, the torch support has a first column, a second column and an arcuate plate connecting the first column to the second column. A segment of a thread extends between a bottom end of the first column and a top end of the second column and in the arcuate plate so as to function as a base for supporting and clamping thereon a windmill. When the windmill is in operation, the movement of the blades of the windmill brings a lively atmosphere to the environment.